The present invention relates to the analysis of electric pulses induced in an integrated circuit receiving occasional external disturbances such as natural radiations.
More specifically, the present invention aims at providing a device of precise evaluation of the characteristics of an electric pulse induced in an element of an integrated circuit by an external disturbance, to more specifically evaluate its duration and/or its shape. Such a circuit element may for example be a transistor, an elementary logic circuit such as an OR gate, an AND gate, or an inverter, or any element of a cell library.
Knowing the duration or the shape of such electric pulses enables predicting by simulation the behavior of integrated circuits affected by such disturbances, to design integrated circuits having an operation less sensitive to external disturbances, and/or to provide adapted repair modes.